


CELEBRITY

by MARISA_CATTT



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, alexei is also gay, alexei loves him anyway, also gay, also i have no idea how concerts work, byebye, coincidence??, felt that, fluff!!!!!, he's also lgbt, i think side zimbits, i'm seeing a pattern here, idk i haven't even started writing, it's cool, jack is kent's manager, kent is a chaotic singer, mild sexism, ok go read now, shitty is superfan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARISA_CATTT/pseuds/MARISA_CATTT
Summary: It was another one of those out-of-world feelings. The room went quiet, all of the mindless chatter washing away within the tidal waves of Kent's undeniable feeling of appreciation and admiration. The same feelings he'd get on stage, singing, belting, where he claimed to be the only place he felt true happiness.But here he was, legs brushing against each others under the table, sucked into a trance of dark chocolate eyes. He could feel his heart rate speeding up, breathing in heavily, trying to regain a stable mindset. His thoughts were blurred out, his main focus on his racing heart and shaking hands. They flattened against the table, intertwining with themselves.He didn't know how Alexei did this to him. He thought the only way he could feel happiness was through his fame and fortune.Kent still had a lot to learn about being a celebrity.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	CELEBRITY

_SCENE I.  
_ _boy, are you in love with me,  
when you see me in magazines?_

Kent Parson was born to perform. Ever since he was a child, he loved being the center of attention. His parents would tell stories about how he'd give them performances every single weekend, dressed up in leather and way too baggy jeans that he'd stolen from his father's closet prior to the show. He would set up his place in front of the television, laying down a black carpet where he stood, and using the remote as a microphone.

The music he'd perform would range from Britney Spears, to Beyoncé. His father always left the room in the middle of the performance, and when Kent was younger, he never understood why. Mother said that his talent was just too much for him to handle, but when Kent began to grow up, he realized how fragile his father's masculinity was. So fragile, that he couldn't even watch and support his son as he sang his heart out, living his dream.

Now, Kent was playing in arenas thousand times bigger than his living room. When he sang and belted out lyrics, the entire room of people became empty. Their screams echoing away like the treacherous wind during a tornado, and the lights that shined upon him judgmentally, dimming within the crowd. Consisting of nothing but him and his microphone. It was his planet away from Earth, and whenever he would regain consciousness, the screaming voices of his fans registering into his brain, it was like his life was given meaning once again. 

He glanced up at his manager, Jack Zimmermann, with a heavy chest. His entire body was shaking with adrenaline as he listened to the crowd chant his name over and over, making him bite his lip in pride. Although the media was always tough on Kent, he knew that somewhere in the world, someone loved him. Constantly. He usually reminded himself that when he felt lonely.

"You ready, Kent?" Jack asked cautiously, handing Kent his head piece. "Did you take your-"

"Yes," Kent rolled his eyes, putting the earpiece in carefully. "You know my anxiety never acts up out there, it's all about the people. I don't need to worry about that shit."

His manager sighed, shaking his head at how stubborn Kent was when it came to his mental health. "You never know. Today's going to be a good show, Toronto has always loved you." He said encouragingly, handing him a bottle of water, "There's some alcohol in there, as you requested."

Kent hummed, taking the cup from his hands and instantly chugging it all down. "Hear that?" he whispered to Jack, closing his eyes as he swayed his body to the chants of his fans. "That's the sound of success."

Jack snorted, "Okay, I think your fans are becoming anxious. They want you out there. Go give the people what they want." he patted on his shoulder carefully, "You've got this."

"Thank you!" Kent exclaimed, handing the cup back. "And, just for the record, you don't always need to wish me luck. I've got luck running through my veins."

His manager ignored his chirping, waving toward the stage door. "Go!"

Kent quickly stood near the large curtain, signaling toward the people working behind the stage to dim the lights. Instantly, the stadium was filled with screams of joy and happiness. It almost brought a tear to Kent's eye.

He watched as on a large screen in front of all of the people, a pre filmed video of him popped up. It was his silhouette standing straight, wearing a suit, though a smirk was visible on his face. Different types of papers were flying all around him, in a Harry Potter kind of sequence, littering the screen with random words that were inaudible. One of the cards stopped slowly in front of the camera, displaying the words, "You've been invited."

The tour was called, "Invitation," as it was the name of the album Kent released. He absolutely loved the concept of everything, and was definitely appreciative toward all of the editors and workers behind the scenes. He was wearing a black suit himself, a pink rose embroidered into the backside of it, and the front, filled with different colours of glitter. 

If his father was watching him right now, he knew that in only a couple of minutes, that he would be leaving the room. But now it was different, he couldn't give one fuck about what his father thought of him.

The screen went black, and Kent took this as his sign to run on the stage, a smile present on his pink face. "Toronto!" He yelled into the microphone, a bright light being flashed on him. The crowd went wild.

"How are we doing today?" He asked, listening to the screams in response. He never got an answer, but the yelling was enough for him to feel content. "I like the energy, I like the energy." He repeated proudly, crossing his arms. "I love you, Toronto! Let's hit it!"

"One, two, three and four." Kent counted rhythmically, before the drums began to play behind him, and bass guitar sounding low in the stadium, making his own ears shake and rattle.

Kent wouldn't trade this feeling for the world.

_SCENE II._   
_the paparazzi follows me wherever i go_

The after show _buzz_ , as Kent would call it, was currently rushing through his bloodline. His entire body was shaking as announced his departure toward the crowd, smiling and waving, blowing kisses toward everyone.

"You're crazy, Toronto!" He said lastly, waving happily, and running behind the scenes. He was out of breath for sure, but he couldn't care about that right now. He was so happy, he couldn't help but smile and run into Jack's arms.

"I fucking love you, Jack Zimmermann!" He exclaimed, sighing, "Did you see that shit?"

Jack rolled his eyes at him, as he always found himself doing, and saying blatantly, "I'm your manager, Kent, of course I did."

"Always so damn professional." Kent sighed, "Hey, can you ask for another one of those bottles of tequila? I'm feeling the buzz today."

With a nod, Jack turned around and ordered some of the employee's to get Kent a glass to drink. "You're lucky that we don't have a flight tomorrow. Next stop is Montreal, in three days. So you've got a day off." He explained to an obviously tipsy Kent, "Enjoy it how you will, but _please,_ be sober for the drive. I can't deal with you like this." He said sternly.

"Zimmermann," he said, ruffling his manager's hair, "you are quite sexy while mad."

Sighing, Jack put his head in his hands. "You always do this."

"What do you want me to say?" Kent argued, "I may be an idiot, but I'm not fucking blind."

His manager handed him the glass, before nodding toward the window, "You have some people out there waiting for you. Drink this and go interact with them."

"Aye aye, Capitan!" Kent exclaimed, drinking the glass slowly. "You know, I wonder why you haven't brought Bitty to one of my shows yet. I'd get him front row tickets."

With the mention of his boyfriend, Jack's face automatically lifted into a soft smile. "Um.." He began, scratching the scruff on his chin, "He isn't the type of concert person. It scares him." He explained, "But it would be nice to have him with us.."

"So just take him with you?" Kent told him unreasonably, "The tour bus is fucking huge, you know."

"Indeed." Jack settled, grabbing the cup from Kent's hands, "I'll think about it, okay?"

Softly humming, Kent felt satisfied with his answer. "Okayy~" He slurred, walking outside quickly, before losing all of his hearing due to screaming. It was almost suffocating, and made his chest feel heavy, but he had to remind himself how lucky he was to have this.

He smiled at the people, walking close to the barrier's and taking selfies with the happy fans. He signed a bunch of merchandise and started conversing with a fan that had a vinyl version of his album. 

"This is dope!" Kent exclaimed, decorating his own face with sharpie. 

The fan with an unusually long beard and enthusiastic smile nodded, "Right, brah! I got it from my girlfriend, she loves this type of shit!"

"Tell her I said hi." The musician said proudly, giving the fan's shoulder a quick nudge before walking down further, eyes falling on a small boy.

He leaned down into a squat, smiling softly at the little child. "Why, hello there. What's your name?"

The boy shyly hid behind the barrier, not replying and somewhat unfazed, as he handed Kent a hat. It was a plain hat that could be found at any dollar store, but Kent still gracefully took it from him, signing it. "Is this yours?" He continued, frowning when he didn't respond.

"Ah!" A voice came from above them, glancing down with wide eyes, "I- I'm sorry, he not understand English well." They explained with some difficulty, leaning down to whisper a couple words in a different language into the boy's ears.

He smiled widely, crooked teeth shining, while saying, "I.. l- love.. you!"

Kent felt his heart shutter, even beneath all the alcohol. This is why he loved his job. "I love you too. What is your name?" He spoke clearly the next time, hoping the extra enunciation would help him understand better. 

"Clay." He said with a heavy accent, "W- What... you?"

"I am Kent." Happily, he handed the boy his hat back, reaching through the small gate and ruffling his hair. He stood up, looking at the older man who had just talked to him. "I think your boy just made my entire night."

The man's eyes widened once more, waving instantly, "Not mine! Just babysit." He said instantly, trying to hide how starstruck he really felt. "Kent Parson.. You.. really good." He explained lamely, biting his lip to hide his smile and shame.

"Thank you." Kent said, as if he was a broken record. He may say it a lot, but he does truly mean it every time. "What's your name?"

"Alexei." The man told, almost way too quickly. He could hear his heartbeat ringing in his eardrums when he put a hand out, "I'm.. big fan."

It made Kent's eyelashes flutter at how respectful Alexei was acting. He took his hand, shaking it gently. "I appreciate you two coming out, Alexei." He explained, "Do you want me to sign anything?"

With a slow nod as he tried to understand Kent's words, he pulled out a CD copy of his album. "I buy from Walmart.. I know not expensive, or.. or worth a lot. But it as much as I can."

Even though Kent couldn't relate to that type of struggle, he couldn't help the immediate frown that was slapped onto his face. There were so many stories within these people, some of the stories going forever unread. But they still went out of their way to support Kent, no matter what situation they were in.

Gently, he said, "Please do not worry about that. Your love means the world to me." He took the CD from Alexei's hands, signing his name with a smiley face, and writing the digits of his phone number sloppily. 

"O- okay." Alexei struggled, making sure his free hand was around small Clay. "I.. I like voice. You." He tried again, hoping it came out how he meant it to. "Make me forget about world. And all bad.. In world."

Kent quickly glanced up at him, ignoring how incredibly tall he was. And.. _yeah._ He knew exactly how that felt.

"It happens to me too. While I am on stage." Kent explained, voicing his thoughts way more than he would if he were truly sober. "Everything just becomes.. blank, I guess. But in a cool way, of course. It is just me.. there.. singing my heart out to my stupid lyrics. Those moments.. They are the only time I feel like my voice is actually being heard. You know?"

Alexei was struggling to keep up with his words, but he nodded nonetheless. "Yes. Make you happy?"

"Yeah." The musician said, eyes sparkling with an indescribable feeling. He didn't know if it was his actual heart playing with him, but in the moment, he was back in the feeling. Where the world went quiet, and his focus was only on himself, smiling, singing.. But Alexei and Clay were still in focus.

He stepped back a bit, putting a hand on his chest as he regained consciousness. "I-" He stuttered, not knowing how to continue their conversation. "Stay safe, okay?"

Clay was happily jumping at Alexei's feet, tugging on his shirt. Alexei obliged, picking up the small boy and waving. "We stay safe. Promise."

After a short while of just watching the two, Kent had to tear his eyes away from them, attempting to distract himself with the other fans. He doesn't go out to any clubs or parties that night, just sits alone in his hotel room, eating some food he had ordered in, and thinking of the two boys with large, sorrow filled brown eyes, and terrible English. 

_SCENE III.  
they want that real shit_

Angrily, Kent woke up to the pleasure of hearing his phone ring about a hundred times, vibrating against the wooden nightstand. He rolled around in his bed, stretching his limbs out comfortably, and letting out a gasp as the stress in his bones released. 

_"Christ."_ He whispered at the throb in his head, dreading the moment when he had to get up from the blanket of warmth that he was swimming in. His Toronto show was like a blur, as all of his shows were, but he could remember some fragments.

How hyped up the city had been, the happy smiles on fans faces when Kent waved at them, Jack strictly telling him that he had a day off (Which confused Kent, because his phone only blew up like this when he overslept on performance night), and.. The small boy. He remembered his name being Clay, and the happy smile on his face after the older man had whispered something inaudible in his ear.

That man.. His eyes so warm, gentle but nervous. Kent wished he could remember his name, but it must have slipped from his memory.

Impossible, Kent thought back to himself, because he had spent the entire night thinking of him and his gentle voice. The way he tried his best to pronounce the words, having visible trouble, but still a prideful smile on his face. 

The phone had stopped ringing, but now being fully awake and somewhat mad at himself, he decided to roll over his shoulder to grab his phone from the table. The light flashed against his face dreadfully, his grey eyes hissing at the light, and firstly falling onto the time. 

Five in the morning. Kent scrunched his face up, what did anyone want with him at five in the morning?

He slid his finger against the message notification, opening it up instantly. Reading the tons of messages, Kent's heart fluttered, realizing who it was.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER**   
  
_Hello?_

_I Alexei_

_I am meaning_

_It is Alexei_

_From show_

_Concert_

_Блядь_

_Oops_

_Sorry_

_I don't know know if I go through_

_Message go through_

_This Kent? Parson?_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_English so bad_

_I close mouth now_

_Sorry_

_\- Alexei_

All of the anger Kent originally had was now gone, his heart fluttering in unison with his hands quickly typing a response back. He didn't remember giving Alexei his number (which was definitely irresponsible of himself, and if Jack knew, he would be scolded instantly) but he definitely didn't regret it. The small chain of messages that Alexei had sent were probably the most adorable thing Kent had ever read, bringing back more and more recollection of the past night. 

Especially, the feeling that he got when they had first bonded. When Kent's eyes sparkled, and he was back in the room filled with adrenaline and happiness, along with Alexei. 

Nobody had ever made him feel that happy before. They had only talked once, and rereading the messages Alexei sent made Kent scared. Because he shouldn't be feeling this happy by a couple of messages. For all he knew, Alexei could be a murderer, or a crazy fan trying to expose Kent in anyway possible.

But with those thoughts, came his innocent, large brown eyes. They made Kent feel guilty for thinking about all of these precautions.

**KENT**

_hey alexei!! it is kent (:_

_how are you? did you arrive home safely?_

Kent didn't think to mention that he had been thinking of him all night. Constantly, he reread his messages that he had sent, making sure they all sound correct and made sense. Had he typed them out too difficult for Alexei to read? What language did Alexei speak, anyway?

Drifting off into another slumber, his phone's notifications woke him from his half-sleep once again. Kent quickly unlocked his phone.

**ALEXEI**

_Kent!!! Hello!!! Good morning!!!_

_Yes I home safe_

_I am good ... need sleep .. but good_

_Clay keep me up all night. I think he miss you voice_

_Very good night, yes?_

_\- Alexei_

Kent squealed, covering his mouth at the noise that just came out of him. He rolled over onto his tummy, reading the messages again and again. He felt like a teenager all over again, waiting patiently for his crush to reply to his message. But Alexei wasn't his crush. Just some stranger that he knew absolutely nothing about.

It was obvious that Kent was seriously deprived of any romance in his life. In his defense, his main focus had been music for the last twenty-six years of his life. He only devoted himself to the lyrics and beat, not a beating heart.

**KENT**

_please rest when you can, it's not good to be up all night_

_that's extremely kind of clay_

_i miss him too! does he like his signed hat?_

_and definitely, it really was a good night (:_

Thinking to himself, Kent had probably made himself look like he did something productive in those messages. What was productive about laying on a couch and laughing at a witty romcom? 

In a way, Kent was proud of himself. He knew that he was obviously famous for a reason, but he never truly appreciated how good he was at keeping a conversation running; never ending dry. Maybe it was because of who he was talking to, but he tried to shove those thoughts away for the time being.

**ALEXEI**

_I sleep soon! Promise_

_He love love hat!!!_

_Okay I admit I love hat too_

_But shhhh_

_My ears no recover after concert_

_Ears are pop_

_Hurt little bit_

_But worth it_

_How you do it?_

_\- Alexei_

Kent admired the way he signed his name after every chain of short but sweet messages. It seemed so.. innocent. So sweet.

**KENT**

_i will admit, i'm more than happy that you enjoyed the show, i really love performing in toronto_

_canada in general, really. it's always positive here (:_

_your ears will recover soon, trust me! i've just grown used to the feeling of discomfort_

_i don't know if this is considered rude, but i assume english isn't your first language, what is?_

Immediately after sending the message, Kent regretted it. They were too long.. included too many long and difficult words that Alexei probably wouldn't understand. He sighed, letting his head fall into the pillow as he silently screamed. Not loud enough for his neighbours to call the reception and send complaints, but enough to let the embarrassment out.

The buzz of his phone was like a melody sang from the heavens.

**ALEXEI**

_Canada great!!! I love Canada!!!_

_I am russian my mom and dad come from Russia_

_I happy you treat me no different )))))_

_Some words hard to read so I put in_

_Uhhhh_

_Google?_

_Internet_

_I put there_

_It give me in Russian_

_я в беспорядке_

_Oops_

_Sorry_

_wijdf8h7g7hduji9f4_

_\- Alexei_

Kent held back a giggle, only because he felt bad. He could tell that he was trying extremely hard.

**KENT**

_it is okay! i can understand you just fine (:_

_would it be easier to talk in person? i am free all day_

It was difficult, but Kent attempted to hold himself back from hyperventilating, feeling flustered and feeling accomplished all at once. No matter how nervous he was for Alexei's response, he will admit that the offer was definitely smooth of himself.

He gave himself an invisible pat on the back.

**ALEXEI**

_You want_

_To_

_Talk in person_

_????????_

_With me ??_

_??????????_

_\- Alexei_

**KENT**

_yes! of course (:_

_only if you'd want to_

_the option is yours, we could go wherever_

**ALEXEI**

_oijduhefyri93ej_

_Я не могу поверить, что ты хочешь тусоваться со мной, черт возьми_

_Sorry_

_When I am very happy I write Russian_

_Write in russian_

_Because very happy_

_I make no sense_

_In person talk please_

_English bad_

_You Toronto yes?_

_You in Toronto ^^^ I meaning_

_\- Alexei_

**KENT**

_yes!_

_we can meet at the tim hortons near the cn tower, do you know where that is?_

_and don't worry about prices, i'm the only who basically invited you, so it'll be all on me_

_okay? <3_

**ALEXEI**

_Okay_

_I know where_

_I think_

_Send where to me?_

_So I know_

_And I pay ((((((((((((((( You not allowed_

_< 3 _

_\- Alexei_

As Kent attached the location of the coffee shop into the conversation, he settled back into the sheets of his hotel bed with a permanent smile on his face. He usually wouldn't let him feel this much happiness with himself, because with happiness comes betrayal and hurt, and Kent just wasn't prepared for any hurt feelings just yet.

He shook his head, rubbing his temple with his pointer finger and sighing. Just for a day, Kent tried to convince himself. He'd let his flirty, kind and welcoming self take over for once. Just for Alexei.

_SCENE IV.  
hop into my pink limo_

After many minutes of insisting over text, Kent finally had convinced Alexei to let him pick him up for their.. _gathering._ He knew that Alexei was insecure about the wealth of his family, and that compared to whatever mansion Kent was living in, his house would look like a mockery compared to it, but he tried his best to continue reminding him that their wealth didn't change how Kent saw him. 

Twenty minutes had never felt so long before. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of his rental car, Kent watched as the trees of Toronto swayed gently along with the weather. He admired the air of the city, loving everything about the tall buildings and sidewalks filled with busy walkers. Weirdly, he even enjoyed the honking of the impatient drivers alongside him.

Usually he would open his window and bathe in the moment, but he still had a small headache from the night before that he couldn't risk worsening. It was his own fault that he got drunk so easily, but the buzz was all worth it in the end - is what he struggled to remind himself.

He wore clothes that were different than their usual style, just for the hopes of not getting recognized. Usually, he would love when the paparazzi surrounded him and took photos that always ended up in some type of fashion magazine. It made Kent feel so powerful, walking around, smirking, posing subtly for the cameras so they'd get a good angle. It was a reminder to any normal person that, _yeah,_ Kent was kind of a big deal.

But today he questioned how much it really affected him. Would Alexei appreciate being drowned within the clicks of photos being taken, would he appreciate having his every move photographed and used against him? Would he appreciate the rumours that the media would make of him? 

So, to avoid any of that, Kent put on an extremely large lime green sweater that covered his knees and ass, along with black coloured sweatpants that he'd bought as pajamas. He had a green stained beanie that hid all of his lush, blonde hair, and a pair of Gucci sunglasses that sat atop of his button nose. He never would wear anything as casual like this out in public; he always wanted to get the "wow's" out of people when he strutted down the street in clothing that would otherwise be embarrassing to wear. He took an admiration to Lady Gaga and how she always wore clothes that made people's eyes widen in shock. He loved it.

Pulling up to the house, Kent made sure that the number "90" was placed in large letters on top of the garage. When he was sure it was Alexei's home, he parked his car on the side of the road, hiding a smile as he jumped out of his seat, shutting the door with an overwhelming amount of redness flowering his cheeks. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing, "i'm outside! (:" to Alexei's contact name and hitting send. He watched as the lights turned on from inside of the house, and frantic movements behind the door came into frame.

No matter what anyone said, Kent loved the house. It was small, but obviously loved. It had a beautiful flower bed lining the rocky pathway that lead toward the front door, with a welcoming mat sitting beneath his feet. The feeling was so rare, and reminded Kent of his own home.

His home before.. He grew up. The home he was once happy in.

A large gasp is what shook him out of his short flashback. He glanced up from his view of the pavement, Clay falling into his view, a large smile and confused expression plastered onto his face. "K- Kent-!" He stuttered, dropping the tablet that he was holding and running to hug Kent. The boy was short, so he ended up hugging Kent's legs, but it didn't matter to the either of them.

"Clay." Kent said softly, leaning down to hug him more comfortably. He gently rubbed his hand on Clay's soft back, ruffling his dark brown hair with his free hand, "How could you tell it was me?" He asked jokingly, removing his glasses and putting it into his own hair.

Clay didn't move, or reply, just stayed there, hugging him. Kent smiled, looking up to see Alexei leaning against the doorframe, a fond soft smile on his face. "Hi."

"Hey." Kent greeted, "I'm kind of stuck here."

Alexei giggled, closing the door behind him before crossing his arms mysteriously, "I see. He miss you, I no lie."

Biting back another smile, Kent sighed contently, "I can tell."

It was a comfortable silence for a couple of seconds, before Alexei came to a realization of why Kent was here. "Oh, Блядь!" He put his head in his hands, stuttering, "Clay.. He stay at my home for some time.. I watch. His mom be home soon to get him. Sorry.. I not know that he stay.. this late."

Kent waved it off, shaking his head, "No, no, it's perfectly okay. Please don't feel bad. I'm happy I got to see him." 

His words made Alexei calm down. "Okay.." He whispered, biting his lip, before requesting, "You want to come in? It.. Cold. You bring jacket, no?"

"I'm not used to Canadian weather." Kent explaining, not really focusing on the weather until now. There was a terrible cold breeze that made his bones shiver, and dark clouds were starting to replace the white ones. "This morning it was so warm, I didn't think anything of it."

"Of course." Alexei said proudly, "Canada very.. b- bipolar? That the word?"

"Mhm." Kent hummed, not being able to suppress the blush that spread across his cheeks. "I guess.. I came somewhat prepared. I had to dress more.. boring. And this sweater is quite warm."

Alexei slowly interpreted the words, looking Kent up and down, eyelashes fluttering. "Pretty." He complimented, no sugar coating. "You look good. All the time."

"Oh," The musician fidgeted with the beanie atop of his head, holding back the urge to bring it down to cover his pink face. "Thank you, Alexei."

"Come inside!" Alexei repeated, glancing down at Clay and scoffing fondly, "сойти с него!" He exclaimed, walking over and prying Clay from Kent's legs. "Sorry, he not like this usually."

Walking in, Kent was automatically swarmed with the smell of fresh flowers and cleaning supplies. There were holes in some of the walls — From what, Kent didn't know — but some were covered with lovely paintings. There were poorly working light fixtures that barely produced any light at all, and all of the windows were open. His mind couldn't help but wonder why there weren't any family portraits hung up, or any photos of Alexei or his family in general, but the thoughts were instantly cleared; It was probably the same reason why Kent didn't hang up any photos of them, either.

He could see Alexei shifting uncomfortably as he walked into his living room, placing Clay onto the couch and handing him his tablet once again. 

Kent removed his shoes, putting it beside the only other pair on the entrance floor. He walked down to the room where Alexei was with a soft smile, "It's lovely in here." He commented.

Alexei glanced up instantly, shaking his head shamefully, "Y- you don't have to lie." He said, standing up straighter. "Big mess. Ugly."

"No, no." Kent instantly retreated, "It's nice, I feel like I'm safe in here. Not overwhelmed by anything."

And maybe Kent had just made Alexei's entire day — No, month — because he watched as his tired, dark brown eyes sparkled, posture straightened, and lips quiver. "I- I-" He stuttered, eyes flickering from the ground to Kent's grey lenses. "I'm-"

Kent was taken aback, biting his lip, "It's true. I mean what I said."

"Safe.." Alexei repeated, leaping forward and wrapping his own arms around Kent. "T- thank you, Kent. I want safe home. I want make happy with what I have. You good person. Amazing. So thankful."

"Awe." Kent couldn't help from laughing a bit, hugging him tighter, "You're so sweet, Alexei." It reminded Kent of the reason why Alexei had been stuck in his head for hours at a time. He was so gentle with his words, his actions. By first glance, he seemed somewhat intimidating. He was as tall as the CN Tower and had permanent bags under his eyes, and his hands were large and could easily be balled into a fist. But they never were. He was the contrary. Being here, in his chest, Kent could compare the feeling to the same one he would get from laying down in the sheets of his bed.

Warm, and comforting. Kent could feel his walls shattering slowly, but he didn't mind.

He pulled away from their embrace, opening his eyes as they fell on a young lady standing behind Alexei, phone in her hand as she took a photo of them. "Oh my gosh! You're Kent Parson!"

_SCENE V.  
they play me on the radio_

Alexei still couldn't muster the fact that he was spending his evening with _the_ Kent Parson, but live certainly did throw wonders at him. They were sitting in an aroma of fresh pastries and coffee brew, hands clutching two different drinks that they had both ordered. In front of him sat a chocolate glazed doughnut that Kent had begged Alexei to take, ("I bought it for you, please take it!" He exclaimed, handing him the bag of food as if it were worth millions. Alexei frowned, "Stop! I can buy doughnut of my own!") and Kent's phone as he scrolled through his camera roll, fond smile on his face.

"Her name is Kit Purrson." He explained, smiling broadly at the photos of his cat. "I miss her so much. Whenever I go on tour, I go months without seeing her. She usually stays with the cat-sitter and I get regular updates, but it's not the same. It's like I'm missing a part of me."

The Russian just sat contently, sipping his coffee intently as he listened fondly to Kent's stories. "Cat cute. I always want one. Never be able to afford."

"She would love you." Kent said, looking up at him and giggling. He sipped his Ice Cappe, taking out the straw to lick the whipped cream off the bottom of it. "She loves big people, in a good way, of course. And as you've seen, I'm not that big. I think it's because there's more of you to cuddle, but." He shrugged, "Sorry, I'm rambling, it's probably hard to understand me.."

"No!" Alexei exclaimed quickly. "It easy. I like listen. So interesting, Kent Parson."

Kent sighed happily, "Well, what else do you want to know?"

It went quiet for a moment, but Alexei's thoughts were running wild. There was a lot about Kent that he didn't know; And although that could be fixed with an easy google search, he didn't want to trust the media. There were a lot of toxicity in the world that Alexei didn't want to believe. He knew that celebrities were always more than what the cameras saw.

"A lot." He told with a small laugh, "Is.. Name really Kent Parson?"

"Yes!" Kent laughed along with Alexei, "Yes, it's not just a stage name. But keep quiet a bit, okay? I don't want people overhearing us."

"Mmm." Alexei hummed, "Sorry. I forget how cool you are. But.. your outfit.. really bad." He said with a soft smile, "Easily tell it is you."

Kent rolled his eyes playfully, rubbing his chin when he gasped dramatically, "You really think so! I thought it was good." He pouted.

"I know from smile." Alexei explained, pointing at Kent's face. "Nobody can forget that smile."

It didn't take a lot to flatter Kent, but from what Alexei complimented and praised upon the musician, it made Kent think that Alexei had mastered the mediocre challenge of "wooing" him. Because though the magazines and paper could rain him with large verbs and letters formed in many different mesmerizing ways, what Alexei said just felt more raw. More real.

But fuck, did it feel good to have someone compliment his smile.

"Thank you.." He whispered, bewildered. "You would think that someone like me is used to getting those kinds of compliments, right?" He shook his head, disconnecting their eye contact as it fell on the red straw of his drink. "I guess in a way I am.. But it's different. You can never tell who really means it."

Alexei frowned, "I meaning it." He reassured, "Promise."

Kent looked up at him instantly, eyes softening. "I believe you." 

It was another one of those out-of-world feelings. The room went quiet, all of the mindless chatter washing away within the tidal waves of Kent's undeniable feeling of appreciation and admiration. The same feelings he'd get on stage, singing, belting, where he claimed to be the only place he felt true happiness.

But here he was, legs brushing against each others under the table, sucked into a trance of dark chocolate eyes. He could feel his heart rate speeding up, breathing in heavily, trying to regain a stable mindset. His thoughts were blurred out, his main focus on his racing heart and shaking hands. They flattened against the table, intertwining with themselves.

He didn't know how Alexei did this to him. He thought the only way he could feel happiness was through his fame and fortune. 

Kent still had a lot to learn about being a celebrity.

Clearing his throat to ease the tension, he spoke, "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yes." Alexei nodded, completely unaware of what Kent had just gone through. "Where you from? Not around here, I guess?"

"Kind of." Kent said with a warm smile, "I'm from New York state, not the city. It's about four or five hours from here, depending on the traffic — which, _by the way,_ how the fuck do you live with Toronto traffic? Is it always this fucking intense?"

"Yes!" Alexei repeated, drinking his coffee to settle his nerves. "Some days.. it okay. Weekends. But weekdays really bad. Always make me late for work."

Kent gasped, intrigued, "You work? What do you do?"

"Erm." The Russian bit his lip, looking into the distance behind Kent. "Not cool. Three jobs. I babysit a lot, but not enough, so I get small job at Walmart. Minimum wage." He shrugged, "Fine. And.. I draw. Pictures for places like here. All bad.. but I try hard. It hard living here."

A pang of guilt faded over Kent. He had life so easy, fortune and fame basically handed to him. "That's super cool, Alexei. I didn't know you could draw. Was it your paintings that were in your house?"

Alexei nodded, "Mmm.. Those for customers that give back because they no like. Oh well. Can fit in my home too."

"Do you have a website where you sell them, or something?" Kent asked, genuinely wanting to know more about his interests. Kent had never been good at hand drawn art, he could barely make a stick figure look presentable.

"Yes." Alexei told him, "It my name, _Alexei Mashkov_ , if you put in.. Should pop up. Put _art_ at end, maybe. But don't do!" He exclaimed instantly, "You.. be disappointed. They not good."

"No." Kent said, "I saw them on your walls, they were beautiful. Truly." He put his hand on top of Alexei's on the table, not being totally discreet with his blush. "You're such an interesting person, Alexei. I'm interested in whatever you're interested in, okay? Talk more about your art. It's obvious you're passionate about it."

"O- oh." His large, brown eyes fell to their hands — The sides of his lips curving into another smile. "Okay. Thank you.. Um, I paint. It hard to get good type.. Which why I get bad reviews a lot.. But always make sure to tell in description that it not perfect. Me.. I think before that they pretty, but after all complains.. I rethink that."

As he spoke, a frown found its way back onto Kent's face. He tightened his hold on Alexei's hand, squeezing whenever he thought the boy needed some more electricity in his eyes. He was so precious, he couldn't picture anyone complaining about his paintings. All art was beautiful, and Kent could only imagine what beauty came from his fingertips.

"I do anything. I like painting clouds.." Alexei said quietly, "And.. outside. Trees. Water. You know? But.. one day, maybe I paint you. Beauty need to be captured somehow." 

Again, Kent's tummy filled with an entire rainforest of butterflies. He took in all of Alexei's words, finishing his drink before standing up and saying, "Come on, I'm going to take you somewhere."

Alexei looked at him, confused, "Home?"

"No!" Kent quickly exclaimed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No way. I'm going to take you somewhere beautiful. So you can paint."

Without any further questioning, Kent fixed his beanie and sunglasses, ducking down and away from the sight of any people and following the tracks in the sidewalk to help him find his way back to the car. Alexei held onto his hand still, trusting that Kent would bring him somewhere beautiful. 

But what Alexei wanted to tell him was that anywhere he went with Kent was automatically beautiful, only because of his presence. He struggled to form the words in his head.

_SCENE VI.  
_ _i'm hollywood's new mistress_

"This.. beautiful?" Alexei asked curiously, walking into the store with an open mind. "Looks bad."

Kent looked over at him with widened eyes, whispering, "Shh! You can't just say that out loud!"

"Truth." Shrugging, Alexei laughed, covering his mouth so he wouldn't be too loud. "Why here?"

The musician grabbed one of the green baskets that were sat beside the entrance, walking through the security doors and saying finally, "We're going to buy you some painting supplies."

Alexei instantly looked at him, shaking his head, "No, Kent.. I can't."

"Why not? I have a commission for you. And my first request is for you to come with me, and splurge on whatever you want." Kent explained, pointing toward the thousands of different paint brushes. "I'm trusting you, Alexei, because I have absolutely no clue what any of these things do." He said lightly, grabbing a bunch of them and putting them into the basket.

"N- no." Alexei bit his lip, "I don't have.. enough. Money. We do this some other day, okay?"

Kent put a reassuring hand on Alexei's shoulder, squeezing gently, "It's on me. Please. Get whatever you want." 

He wasn't doing it to rub in Alexei's face how wealthy he was, and definitely hoped that Alexei wasn't thinking that. He saw how passionate he was when he talked about the art, his lips always churning into a smile, eyes twinkling along the stars, hands fidgeting around the cup he held. It broke Kent's heart to hear that people returned his art without even acknowledging just how much effort Alexei put into them.

He was never good at expressing his feelings verbally, so he hoped this was enough.

Shaking his head, Alexei crossed his arms. "I.. not only friend you because money. Please.. Don't think. I feel bad if I take from you."

It went quiet for a moment, Kent's hand still firmly grasping Alexei's shoulder. "Do you like painting?" Kent decided to ask, stopping in his tracks and looking up at him expectantly. 

Alexei's breath hitched. He nodded.

"Do you have any orders?" Kent questioned, removing his hand from his shoulder nervously. "Any paintings that you need to paint at the moment?"

Glancing away, Alexei looked down at the ground. Though he was tall, he seemed quite small in the moment. "N- no.."

"Then, I will place an order. Right now. After you've completed it, you can pay me back for all of this. Okay?" He explained, "So you don't feel bad."

"I-" Alexei raised his head, breathing slowly. "Y- you.. crazy boy, Kent Parson." He said quietly, so that nobody could overhear them.

"Is that a yes?"

Alexei brushed a hand through his own brown hair, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. "Kent Parson.. want bad painting.. from me? How?"

"Beautiful painting." Kent fixed, tilting his head as he gathered his own thoughts. "It's not about the painting, 'Lexei, it's about the painter."

Kent instantly recognized his tone as flirting. It was somewhat subtle, but he hoped Alexei somehow caught on. There was no way he would be straightforward with whatever bubbling feeling he felt growing in his tummy as he looked into Alexei's eyes for even longer. 

Speechless, Alexei stuttered, "O- Oh. 'Lexei? Nickname?"

Kent smiled, "Yes. Do you like it?" 

"Mmm.." He hummed, nodding. "I make you painting.. Okay.. What do you want? On it?"

"Yay!" Kent exclaimed almost too loudly, wrapping a hand around Alexei's arm and dragging him into the isle of paint. "You choose whatever colours you need. After this, I'm going to take you to the real attraction, okay? It's a very pretty place and I definitely hope you aren't afraid of heights. But I want you to recreate whatever you see or feel once we get there. Like taking a mental image and putting it onto the canvas. Does it make sense?"

"Heights?" Alexei questioned, "We go high?"

"If you're okay with that." Kent told him, "If not, there's other places we could go."

Alexei registered all of the information, biting his chapped red lips, "Okay.. I try. For you." He took a phone out of his pocket, not anything fancy but something that got the job done, and opened up his notes application. "Um.. I have list.. Arg," He put his head in his hands, frowning while rambling, "ты слишком любезен со мной, я не знаю, как ты это делаешь! Я чувствую себя дерьмом и ничего не могу тебе вернуть!"

"Hey," Kent tapped his shoulder, frowning, "are you okay? I'm sorry if this is too much.. I should've asked you beforehand."

"S- sorry." Alexei snapped his head up, sighing, "I.. feel bad. I don't know how stop."

Kent instantly wrapped his arms around Alexei, "You feel bad because you're such an amazing person. I've only known you for two days.. And I know you may feel like I'm doing this out of pity, but I will remind you as many times as I need to that _I'm not._ Treat yourself. It's a date, okay?" It slipped out of his mouth before he could even rethink what he said aloud. "Today's my treat to you, 'Lexei."

It took a lot in Alexei not to burst out in tears, but he had to keep some dignity somehow. "Okay.." He whispered, hugging Kent tighter and never wanting to let go. He never knew how much of a down to earth person Kent truly was, and definitely didn't expect to be in his arms more times than once in the entirety of his life. 

Dreadfully, they both pulled away from the hug, Alexei subtly rubbing his eyes. He glanced down to his phone, smiling halfheartedly, "It all in Russian, I don't know if you understand." He showed him the list, smiling softly. 

"I'll begin to learn some for you, if you want." Kent said, "Just the basics, so I could understand you more. It can't be that hard... right?"

Alexei laughed, leaning down to pick up some of the different shades of blue that he had written down. "Depends. Do you speak English? Only?"

"Some French. Basically the swear words and _bonjour."_ Kent giggled, "And a few words in Spanish. Probably some others, too. It's only so I can converse with my bilingual fans, I've never really known anyone who is French.. Other than my manager." He rambled, feeling comfortable talking about anything with Alexei. He didn't need to filter himself like he would in front of a crowd, it was just his beating heart and Alexei's. "But he's an idiot so I don't need to talk French with him."

"Mmm." 

There was a comfortable silence that fell upon their air as Alexei picked out different colours, cheeks red when he smiled too brightly. He didn't want to feel selfish, but he was seriously happy in that moment. Everything Kent had said was true. He _loved_ painting, and usually he could never afford cool colours like the ones he was picking out right now. His list on his phone was just a dream, but somehow it had become a reality.

In Alexei's mind, affording food and a roof over his head was a better investment than a canvas. He knew that he could easily be living back at home with his family, pretending to be someone he wasn't, but one night he had stood up late—thinking. It was hours exploring his own mind, thinking of his future, thinking of who he wanted to be. Not what his family thought was the perfect family portrait.

That same night, he left his own home. He couldn't handle all of the pressure, it was slowly eating away at him, ending up in endless nights of crying himself to sleep. His father's words repeating in his head like a broken record, * _"You are my only son, and you will make us proud. None of your painting.. girly bullshit. Understood?"_ *

It was the same night that Alexei realized that he didn't mind doing _girly bullshit._ He didn't mind painting or baking, which his father always said was a "woman's job." He didn't mind wearing clothes that weren't specifically designed to make a boy look like he had just rolled through mud, and he definitely didn't mind the boy's who modeled the clothes, either. 

He had been exactly what his father had been trying to avoid in a son. And he couldn't take it anymore. 

Some side of Alexei wished that he had taken his mother with him. He knew that she wasn't happy with his father, and the only reason they were together was for the fact that they shared the same bank account. It was toxic, and Alexei despised it. He wished to never have a love like his parents.

So he left. He packed a suitcase of his clothes and ran off into the world, no plan ahead of him, no money income, no family members to live with. It was a freefall, and he was definitely falling.

Alexei looked at Kent, watching him grab random colours of paint and admire them, shaking the bottle for no explainable reason. He held up a dark shade of brown and looked at Alexei, giggling.

"What?" Alexei asked, cheeks flaring.

"Reminded me of your eyes. It's called.. _tree bark._ Ew! You'd think they would have better names!" Kent exclaimed, laughing louder this time. Alexei snorted, putting a hand on his forehead.

"I have tree bark eyes." Alexei smiled brightly, leaning down and grabbing a light blue. He held it up to Kent's head and frowned, "Not Steel colour.." He pronounced weirdly, reading the word on the bottle with a bit of confusion. He put it down, grabbing a grey paint instead. "You have different eye colour, Kent Parson. Super cool." He tried to compliment, sighing at how stupid he sounded. "This call.. um.. Greige-?" He butchered. "Matches your eyes."

Kent took the colour from Alexei's gentle hands, brushing against each other like an earthquake, awakening sparks in the earth and beneath his skin, surprising Kent a bit. The moment was somewhat romantic, and Kent hoped Alexei felt it too—even though he literally tried complimenting Alexei with the words _tree bark._

"Greige." He pronounced correctly, "You really think so?"

"Mhm!" Alexei nodded, "put in the cart! I use."

"Oh? What for?" Kent asked, smiling softly.

Alexei winked at him, "Surprise."

_SCENE VII.  
i'll be okay as long as you are_

Kent felt as if he was on cloud 9. His cheekbones hurt from being permanently used, as he had a smile tattooed on his face for as long as he could remember. They peacefully checked out, and Kent made sure Alexei wasn't looking when he took the receipt of five hundred dollars. In his reality, it was only pocket money, but for Alexei, that might've been a weeks payment.

They bought many different canvases, different sizes for every occasion. There were tons of paint brushes that Kent still didn't understand the need for, and an entire rainbow of colour selection in paints. There were also little accessories that Kent randomly put in the basket, like an easel and a bunch of stuff he saw others using. He noted that Alexei kept the colours of their eyes.

Sitting in the car together, he could see that Alexei looked a little uncomfortable. At a stop light he glanced over and frowned, "Hey, are you feeling alright?"

Alexei looked up at him, wide brown eyes that seemed nervous, "Um, s- sorry. I don't want touch anything. Seem so.. rich." He didn't know if he was wording it correctly.

Reaching over the middle part, Kent put his hand over Alexei's gently, not intertwining their fingers but just holding it comfortably. "Don't think like that, 'Lexei. You're allowed to touch whatever you want. Here," He nodded his head toward the radio, "choose whatever radio station you want to listen to. Do you have any music favourites? Our ride won't be long."

Struggling noticeably, Alexei's heart leaped out of his chest and onto the floor, feeling the wheels of the car Kent was driving rolling over it and exploding in butterflies and sparks. He couldn't pay attention to whatever Kent was saying because he was too focused on the feeling in his fingers when he squeezed his hand back. "I-" He tried, biting his lip when nothing came to his mind.

"Sorry." Kent pulled his hand away, looking back at the road. "I didn't know-"

"Sh." Alexei said suddenly, reaching over and intertwining their fingers. "It okay."

The car went silent, but this time it wasn't comfortable. They both couldn't tell what the other person was thinking.

"I-" Alexei attempted once again, "I feel bad.. Because bad at English. Can't say what I mean. Make hard for me to talk, you know? Never know when make sense.. Or not. Feel.. stupid."

Kent just kept quiet, listening to him speak, squeezing his hand to let him know that he was listening.

"You say.. Date, right? Like with friends? Or different?" Alexei whispered, looking at him nervously. "I don't know difference. Date.. date.."

"W- Well, I originally meant just to hang out. As friends. But.." He glanced to his side, down at their hands. "I wouldn't mind if it was something more.. You've made me really happy, 'Lexei. And the day has only just started."

It took a second for Alexei to register, but once it did, his face lit up in a smile. He reminded Kent of a star. Adding the colour in an atmosphere full of darkness.

"You made me so happy, Kent Parson!" Alexei exclaimed, sitting up in his seat. "So date-date? Like.. no friends? You like boys too?"

Kent's breath hitched, taking a second to reply. He never thought of it any differently than with a girl. Really, he's only been with girl's, so he had just assumed he was straight. Though, if you had asked Jack, he would've said the complete opposite. Jack was always there witnessing Kent's drunk flirting. When alcohol reigned in Kent's system, he flirted with any breathing human being. But none of it really mattered until now.

His eyebrows furrowed, his free hand fidgeting on the wheel. Alexei noticed. "Sorry.. I say something?"

"No, please, don't apologize. It's not your fault." Kent said quickly, "I just.. haven't thought of sexuality before. I guess I do like boys too. You have made me.. feel things." He told, face flushing at how peculiar he made it sound. "Made my heart race and stuff. I'm just not that experienced with relationships, you know? You'd think I was but.. I can never tell when people are in it for the fame or _me._ "

Weirdly, it felt good getting that off his chest. He never told anyone that before, but all of it was true. It was hard reading people, and Kent definitely had a bad time with that. 

Alexei felt his face fall, looking up at the side profile of Kent's face. He found him so handsome. He released his hand of their hold and put it on Kent's heart, "I promise.. Not in for fame. Never. You.. no have to buy me anything. Never tell anyone, if we fall in love. Private. Just want you."

Kent didn't know if Alexei realized how intimate his words were. Especially with the hand on his chest. They arrived outside of the sight Kent drove to, and Kent parked the car in a safe spot away from the people. He looked Alexei in the eyes, putting his hand over his over his chest. "I wouldn't be with you if I thought the opposite." 

"Aw." Alexei whispered, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Kent's cheek. "Thank you.."

The musician's heart leaped, mirroring Alexei's wide smile on his own face. "You're welcome. Now let's get inside, it's time for you to see the CN Tower!"

"W- What!" Alexei stuttered, pulling away and looking at Kent with wide eyes. He hadn't been paying attention to where Kent was driving to, as he was too infatuated with memorizing the curves of Kent's soft face, or the way his eyelashes fluttered whenever his cheeks burned red. He loved the light freckles that dotted on Kent's button nose, and the way his lips moved as he pronounced his words carefully and slowly so Alexei could understand better.

"Mhm! Are you okay with that?" Kent asked gently, "We can go somewhere else if you're scared, I just have never been here before and I thought it would be an amazing first time spending it with you." He admitted, blushing.

All of the worry Alexei first had was now gone. "No! We go. I just.. not expect this." He looked out of the window at the large building, gulping, "Only if I can hold hand. Yours."

"Deal." Kent told, pulling the key out of the ignition and shoving it in his pocket. He got out of the car, taking his beanie, glasses, and putting them on. He put his free hand into his pocket, and held the other one out in front of Alexei. "You coming?" 

Alexei took his hand immediately, intertwining their fingers. He loved the feeling of Kent's hand being threaded with his, especially because of how gentle and soft they were. "Mhm."

They walked into the large building, having to release their hands to go through security. Kent had to remove his glasses, and with a sigh, he put them in the basket. 

He marched through the metal detector, avoiding eyes with anyone that wasn't Alexei. When they were both through, he grabbed the shades instantly and shoved them on his face. 

"Sunglasses inside." Alexei commented, grabbing his hand again and giggling, "Weird-o."

"Oh, shush." Kent laughed along with him, "Today is about you and me, not stupid paparazzi. Okay?"

Alexei nuzzled his head against Kent's shoulder, nodding, "Mmm."

They took a tour of the downstairs level, Kent buying Alexei a stuffed teddy bear that wore a shirt with the CN Tower on it. He also bought them matching bracelets, both of them with silver CN Tower's on them—and an extra one for Clay once they got back to Alexei's house. It wasn't much, but it was definitely something that would remind Kent of Alexei and this day forever.

Kent loved the feeling of them holding hands together. He liked the feeling of showing Alexei off, even though they weren't anything serious yet. Just knowing that everyone who saw them, also saw their hands connected, made him smile. 

Together, they went up a glass elevator, Alexei's eyes widening as he watched the floor grow further and further away from the both of them. He leaned close to Kent, "My ears pop." commenting, as a person explaining how high in the air they were. 

"It's the elevation." Kent explained, putting an arm around Alexei's shoulders. "I don't want to look down."

"Crazy elevator." Alexei shook his head, looking at Kent with a smile. "I'm not look down."

"Dare me to?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Kent looked at Alexei, "Ahh! Okay." He repeated, glancing down, eyes widening. "Woah.."

Alexei laughed at his face, "Now I want to!" 

"Do it!" Kent exclaimed, watching as the grass was now just a green blob, and people looked like the size of ants. "We're almost all the way up!"

"Fine!" Alexei whispered, looking down. He shook his head, looking back up. "No, no, no! Bad! Scary!"

Kent glanced up to look at Alexei's pink face, smiling, "I'm going to keep you safe, don't worry." He said sincerely, holding him closer to his side. "If you go down, then we go down together. Right?"

"Right." Alexei mumbled back, not believing the feeling he was experiencing. He felt so happy—It was something he hadn't felt in years, ever since he left his old house. Since he left that toxicity. He thought he would begin to feel better about himself, but really, the loneliness was suffocating. He didn't know if he preferred living in a house where he couldn't be who he was, or living completely alone, not being able to pursue who he wanted to be.

But finally, he felt as if he had found the right road, and the destination — wherever that was — seemed to be closer that farther away.

They traveled the entire place, smiles present on their faces, hands fastened together tightly. It was like a dream, having Kent this close to him. They both walked on the glass floor, Alexei trying his best not to look down.

"But that's the whole point!" Kent tried to convince him, "It's a glass floor because you need to look down!"

"No, no, no!" Alexei exclaimed, covering his eyes. "Kent Parson trying to kill me!"

Kent looked around them, thankful nobody heard. He shrugged, "Oh yeah?" before jumping on the glass, earning a couple of gasps and cries of protests from Alexei. 

"Wee!" Kent giggled, jumping on the glass that now held Kent's life. The ground was so, so far away, and beneath them was Ripley's Aquarium. (Kent definitely didn't store the name in the back of his head of the museum—because he definitely wasn't already planning a second date.) "If I fall right now, I'll hopefully crush through the roof of Ripley's and land in a pool of fish!"

Alexei shook his head fondly, removing the hands from his eyes, "With glass. And broken bones."

"Worth it if the last thing I ever see is you." Kent flirted, ruffling Alexei's fluffy brown hair with his hand. 

It felt like forever, but none of the boys even cared enough to mind. They were up in the sky and watched as the moon took over in the sky, stars beginning to appear. They were sitting down at a table, eating the food that the Tower provided for dinner.

Kent couldn't stop staring at Alexei. It was childish, but he loved the way his face looked when he was happy. "You're so pretty, 'Lexei." He ended up commenting, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand.

Shaking his head, Alexei gasped, "Hey! Why watch me eat? So bad. Ugly." He shook his head, flinging a fry at Kent's chest.

"Beautiful." Kent always corrected, pulling his phone out of his pocket and taking a photo of Alexei in front of him. It would've been a plain photo if it wasn't for Alexei's presence. His pretty, brown eyes were round and wide, face pink, and a smile stitched on his face. 

"Heyy.." Alexei pouted again, shoving another fry in his mouth. "Kent Parson so mean." 

Kent shrugged, shoving the phone back in his pocket so his focus was on the world sitting in front of him. "You're just too cute."

"Stop!" Alexei shook his head, covering his blushing face with his hands. "You cute one here."

"I beg to differ." The musician sang, flirting with the boy mindlessly. He could be in this moment forever.

After minutes of chatter, they both stood up together and watched outside as the clouds swarmed past them. They felt the breeze of the cold air of the night chilling against their skin, but Kent was hugging Alexei tightly, their bodies swaying to no music whatsoever. His head was hidden in the warmth of Alexei's chest, hands around his waist. 

"Thank you." Alexei whispered quietly into his ear, nuzzling their cheeks together. "You give me day to remember. Romantic. Happy. Perfect." He held Kent in his hands as if he would drift away at any moment. "Never wanting to leave. Ever."

Those were the words that reminded Kent of his reality. That tomorrow morning, he would have to wake up early and drive far away, away from here. He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to think of the ending when everything had just begun.

"It doesn't have to end." Kent admitted, rubbing circles on Alexei's back. "We can stay in touch. I can call you every night, and visit you whenever. After my tour is finished we can have a normal couple of months.."

Alexei breathed out shakily, laying his head in Kent's hair. "You want that?" He asked insecurely.

"Of course, 'Lexei." Kent whispered, tracing a heart into his clothes. "We can take it one step at a time. We don't have to rush into anything."

Alexei kissed Kent's warm forehead, "I'm okay with that." 

So there they laid, under the stars, bodies intertwined. In the moment, nobody else was there, just the two boys slowly falling for one another. It was the feeling Kent experienced on stage, but _better._ This happiness didn't feel superficial, and wouldn't be ending anytime soon.

That was the night Alexei realized that maybe he had finally found his home.

_SCENE VIII.  
just let me adore you_

The drive back to Alexei's was quiet, but comfortable. Music was playing in the background and all of the windows were open, giving the car a gentle breeze. Alexei's hair flew with the wind, watching as the world around him passed by.

"Magical." He commented, eyelashes fluttering, "So pretty at night."

Kent decided Toronto was now his new favourite place to perform at, "It is. Especially with you."

Alexei blushed, biting his lip as he looked at Kent. "So dark. Can't see cute freckles."

Hands fidgeting against the wheel, Kent said, "Freckles?"

"On face." Alexei spoke, leaning over and booping his nose. "So pretty. Remind me of.. Beach."

They arrived at Alexei's home way too quickly. Kent hopped out of the car with a frown, making sure to get the bag with all of Alexei's supplies, walking around and opening the door for Alexei. He looked at him, his eyes softening, "I don't want to go. I don't want this day to end."

Alexei grabbed his hand to help him up, closing the door with the side of his body. "Me too." He commented sadly, walking up to his front door together. 

Together, they stood, looking at each other fondly. Nobody wanted to say anything, none of them wanted to bid farewell. It was like in the silence, they mutually agreed to pretend time didn't exist. 

Kent took a leap of faith and stepped a little bit closer to Alexei, looking up at him and whispering, "Is this okay?" He dropped the bag of supplies gently.

"Always." Alexei replied, bringing his hand up to cup Kent's soft cheek. Kent wrapped his small arms around Alexei's waist, leaning closer and pressing their lips together.

That was also the night that Kent realized that he didn't need to be on stage to feel happiness. Their lips moved together in a symphony, passionate and gentle. Kent tightened his hold around him, and Alexei used his hand that was on his cheek, to hold his face upwards by his chin. 

Fireworks ignited within Kent's body. He could feel butterflies finally roaming free through his fingertips and out into Alexei's body, who reciprocated the exact same feelings. His lips perfectly moved against Alexei's, and when he pulled away, he let out a small noise of protest.

"Come inside." Alexei said, hands shaking out of pleasure. "Please?"

And he didn't have to ask Kent twice. He picked up the bags and nodded, "Okay." and watched impatiently as Alexei unlocked the front door. They both walked in the house, Kent dropping the bag and instantly resuming where they left off, wrapping a hand around Alexei's neck to tug him closer.

They kissed with the same passion, Alexei slamming the door behind them. He brought a hand up to take off the beanie Kent was wearing, throwing it mindlessly onto the ground. He pulled and tugged at the blonde, walking them backwards until Kent's back hit a wall.

Alexei pulled away, putting his hands up against the wall, around Kent's small frame. "You okay?" He asked gently, reaching a hand out to put on Kent's cheek. He rubbed the warm skin with his thumb.

"More than okay." Kent whispered back, kissing him eagerly and letting his hands fall down to the bottom of Alexei's shirt. He slipped his fingers underneath the cloth, rubbing up Alexei's sides. His skin was soft and he had a tummy, and it made Kent swoon even harder. He let his fingers travel around Alexei's torso, tracing the curves of his back, and feeling the gentle skin of his chest.

"So pretty." Mumbled Kent against Alexei's red lips, turning his head to get a better angle of his face. He felt Alexei smile into his mouth, their lips being disconnected because of it. Kent couldn't hold back his giddy smile as well.

Alexei ran another hand through Kent's soft hair, their forehead leaning together, noses nuzzled. "мой ангел.." Alexei whispered, kissing the corner of Kent's mouth.

"What does that mean?" Kent asked curiously, feeling warm inside. 

"My angel." Alexei told, and it was enough for Kent to have his lips back on his once again. They moved slowly, finding a rhythm in taking their time and making sure that the moment would last. Kent's lips trailed down his cheek to Alexei's neck, pressing small and caring kisses along the skin.

Kent ran his hand down Alexei's back, questioning kindly, "Can I mark you?"

"Mhm." Alexei nodded, letting his hand rest at the back of Kent's neck. He let out small breaths of pleasure as Kent bit the fresh skin along Alexei's collarbone, leaving small, wet bruises wherever he touched. The noises Alexei made sent a spark down his spine, gently using his hand to tilt his head back so he could get easier access. 

"C- come to room with me?" 

Kent nodded immediately, grabbing Alexei's hand as he rushed them both upstairs.

_SCENE IX._   
_you're so golden_

Everything had felt like a dream; Like it was too good to be true. That the boy he had met only a couple days ago was now waking up with him, limbs entangled together. Kent had his head laid on Alexei's chest, his hand cradling the raw skin of his soft chest, listening intently to the rhythm of his slow heartbeat. He tapped his fingers on Alexei's tummy to the beat of his heart, careful and gentle enough not to wake up. Kent could hear the morning birds chirping outside, and see the sun's golden reflection on the furniture in Alexei's room.

With his pointer finger, he traced the lines of Alexei's beautiful face, feeling his lips under the pad of his thumb. He brushed his hand against his cheeks, caressing his chin and pressing gentle kisses around his face. He kissed his lips, nose, forehead, wherever he wanted to give his love to.

Their night had consisted of kissing, nothing more and nothing less. Kent didn't want to rush into anything that they both weren't ready for, and Alexei respected that. Kent could see all of the bruises that littered Alexei's neck down to his abdomen, leaning forward to kiss them softly. He knew he had the same bruises littered on him as well. Jack would probably hate him when he saw them.

It took a couple seconds to register, before Kent's eyes widened, feeling more awake than ever. Jack! How the fuck did he forget!

"Shit, shit, shit.." He whispered, getting up in a panic and leaning over to grab his phone off of Alexei's nightstand. The light of the screen reflected off of Kent's face, piercing into his grey eyes. 

_13 New Messages from Jack Zimmermann_

_**JACK ZIMMERMANNN** _

_Kent, the team will be stopping by your hotel in about three hours from now. Make sure you're ready, the trip to Montreal isn't that long, but we need to make it early so we can test the arena for any malfunctions (etc). You know the drill._

_Kent, are you awake?_

_We're at your hotel. Care to come outside?_

_Respectfully, Kent what the fuck_

_Where are you?_

_You don't pay me enough for this._

_I EVEN WARNED YOU!!_

_Literally Kent you had one job_

_Hellooooooooo_

_It's too late to reschedule now so just pleaseee Kent_

_I'm literally inside of your hotel right now.. it doesn't even look like you were here._

_I didn't see your car either.. Shit_

_Are you okay? You've got me worried now_

_Kent?_

His last message was from an hour ago. Kent's heart sank, checking the time with a shaky breath. It was twelve. _Fuck._

He instantly typed back, " _jack i'm okay i promise but where are you guys??? i'll drive to montreal myself idc i'm okay though."_

Apparently his panicked thinking was loud enough to wake Alexei up from his peaceful slumber. He rubbed his eyes, looking at Kent and frowning. "K- Kent.." He put a hand out to his shoulder, "You okay?"

Kent glanced up at him, heart softening immediately. He laid back down on Alexei's chest, "Not really.. I was supposed to be on the road by now. To Montreal."

Alexei threaded his fingers through Kent's knotted hair. "Sorry.." He whispered, before Kent could raise his head up and nuzzle their noses together.

"It's not your fault, 'Lexei. None of ours. We just lost track of time. That's normal when you're having fun, right?" Kent explained, bringing a hand up to hold Alexei's cheek. He rubbed his thumb over his pink cheeks, a gentle smile falling on both of their faces.

"мой ангел." Alexei sighed, leaning forward and connecting their lips in a short kiss. He pulled back when reality hit him, "You leave?" He asked, voice cracking in disappointment.

Kent kissed him once more, nodding, "Yeah, I'm so sorry.. I'm on a world tour right now, I'm going to have to be everywhere. But we can keep in touch, okay? You have my number, we can call every day at night and in the morning. Time Zones may be fucked for a while but it's okay." He reasoned, looking at Alexei with hearts protruding from his eyes. "And once everything is over, I'll come back here and visit you, 'Lexei. We can spend however long we want together, I promise. If that's what you want."

Brown eyes met grey ones. Alexei nodded, "I want." He said seriously, "Want this happiness forever."

In a happy sigh, Kent leaned down once more and let their foreheads press against one another, their breathing as good as one. "One step at a time, 'Lexei." He reminded, leaning down to intertwine their hands together. "Are you sure you're okay with this? It's definitely going to be a lot to handle."

Alexei brought Kent's hand up to his mouth, pressing gentle love filled kisses to his knuckles. He nodded, "I know.. I think about it more later, okay? Now, you get dressed. You have place to be." He ordered, sitting up and ruffling Kent's hair.

"Yes, here with you!" Kent exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Who needs a stupid concert-" He whispered, kissing Alexei's cheeks.

"You career." Alexei rolled his eyes, looking at Kent with an intense yet soft smile. "Going to be missing you. So much."

Kent understood. He hadn't expected to grow this close to Alexei in such a short time, and hadn't expected him leaving to take a toll on his emotions this much. "I already miss you, 'Lexei." He said, "Before you know it, we're going to be back here together, waking up every morning from the birds chirping. We can be lazy in bed too, not get up until it's time for lunch. I'll even make you breakfast in bed, I'm just going to have to learn how to cook first."

For the first time, brown eyes felt comfortable enough to let some tears fall. Alexei hadn't meant to get so emotional so quickly, but listening to Kent's soft voice telling him all of these things that seemed impossible; but somehow, together, they both made it possible.

"I-" Alexei wiped his eyes, laughing dryly, "Sorry. You so special. Make me so happy." He told Kent, more tears forming. "Don't deserve you."

Kent shook his head, "Shh, none of that." He leaned forward, kissing him as gentle as he could, running a hand through his hair. "But you have to promise me that you'll stay safe here. And keep painting, okay? Remember what I asked for?"

"Mmm." Alexei whispered knowingly. "Of course."

"Okay." Kent hated how much this sounded like a goodbye. "Not goodbye, just see you soon. Okay?"

Quickly, Alexei wrapped his arms around Kent's body. He squeezed him, his love overflowing, running down the ocean of love and creating a tsunami of what felt like forever. That this love would last however long it needed to, and that they both would be okay. They would be okay.

"See you soon, мой ангел." 

_**JACK ZIMMERMANN** _

_Oh my God usually I would hate you in this situation but I'm honestly relieved_

_We can't go anywhere without the star of the show, dude! We're still at your hotel, hurry your sorry ass up and get here!_

_Where did you even go? I can't with you, Kent, where's my raise_

_And now you're not even responding. I don't know if I have anymore tears left to cry, Kent_

_**KENT** _

_you're so dramatic oml_

_i'm coming back right now_

_i'll tell you more about where i went later, but i have just one request?_

**_JACK ZIMMERMANN_ **

_hurry up_

_request?_

**_KENT_ **

_do you have any concealer? i may need some help hiding these hickey's_

**_JACK ZIMMERMANN_ **

_KENT PARSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_SCENE X.  
i'm a celebrity, baby get into me_

**Three singles, two albums, and one marriage later.**

Kent Parson was born to perform. Ever since he was a child, he loved being the center of attention. His parents would tell stories about how he'd give them performances every single weekend, dressed up in leather and way too baggy jeans that he'd stolen from his father's closet prior to the show. He would set up his place in front of the television, laying down a black carpet where he stood, and using the remote as a microphone.

Usually, they left out the parts where Kent would sound to passionate about a love song about a man. Traditionally, it was sang by a women, which was why his mother never really cared about it. His father, on the other hand, couldn't care about anything else.

"You see him out in our living room, wearing all of that sparkly stuff, singing all these songs. You don't think our son may be different?" He would tell his mother behind closed doors, when Kent was sound asleep, dreaming of a future in the bright lights.

"So what if he is?" His mother would respond, shrugging. "Why would it make me think any different of him?"

Now, Kent was playing in arenas thousand times bigger than his living room. When he sang and belted out lyrics, the entire room of people became empty. Their screams echoing away like the treacherous wind during a tornado, and the lights that shined upon him judgmentally, dimming within the crowd. Consisting of nothing but him and his microphone. It was his planet away from Earth, and whenever he would regain consciousness, the screaming voices of his fans registering into his brain, it was like his life was given meaning once again. 

Before Kent knew any better, he thought that performing would be the only time he could feel this sort of happiness. He thought that being a celebrity was his entire life, and that without his reputation and magazine covers, he'd be nothing.

He looked up at the crowd, trying to find the tall, handsome boy that he'd fallen in love with over the years. He would always find Alexei, even if it was in a room with over five thousand people. 

His eyes scanned the people, finally landing on those dark chocolate eyes. Kent's smile widened, waving gently.

Alexei made a heart with his hands, smiling back. Clay was sat on his shoulders, cheering and dancing along with the music. 

There his family was.

It was almost scary how perfectly Alexei fit into his life. They made long distance work, skyping each other until they both fell asleep on call, wishing they were on the same bed together, holding hands, kissing their way into slumber. Sometimes it was overwhelming, but Kent always reminded himself that _he was never alone._ That somewhere on this Earth, a heart belonged to his own. 

Months went on, time never stopped. Jack Zimmermann found the love of his life, and decided to put a ring on it (As Bitty, his husband, would quote.) Alexei and Kent were invited to the marriage ceremony, and they had a blast together. Alexei absolutely loved Bitty, it was like their friendship was just a stem waiting to bloom.

That night in their homes, Alexei and Kent made love, gentle and filled with passion and happiness. Kent wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. 

The paintings that Alexei had created were hung up on the wall of their new house, along with tons of other art pieces he had created. After a while of dating, Alexei had _somehow_ been having more and more traffic on his websites, and his orders were soaring. 

Maybe Kent had promoted Alexei's business on his twitter. Maybe he hadn't told him that until months later. To which Alexei replied with, _"Kent Parson! I love you, but you crazy! You know how hard it was? To keep up? I am one person, мой ангел."_

They were one of the it couples, and after a while, the magazines didn't just have photos of Kent. It now had Kent and Alexei.

Alexei's English got increasingly better over the time he spent learning all of Kent's lyrics. Kent's Russian got.. somewhere. He learned specific phrases, like _I love you_ , and _you're beautiful._ Alexei appreciated it more than he could fathom.

On stage, Kent was shaking with adrenaline, singing his lyrics to the best of his abilities. In the back of his head, he knew he had officially won at life. Knowing that his boyfriend was out there, listening, dancing, loving him endlessly. It was more than he could ever ask for.

Maybe he finally understood how to be a celebrity, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> — ALL TRANSLATIONS COME FROM GOOGLE TRANSLATE SO I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO CLUE HOW ACCURATE THEY ARE !
> 
> Блядь =  
> fuck
> 
> я в беспорядке =  
> i am a mess
> 
> Я не могу поверить, что ты хочешь тусоваться со мной, черт возьми =  
> i can't believe you want to hang out with me holy shit
> 
> сойти с него =  
> get off of him
> 
> ты слишком любезен со мной, я не знаю, как ты это делаешь. Я чувствую себя дерьмом и ничего не могу тебе вернуть =  
> you're too nice to me, i don't know how you do it. i feel like shit and i can't give anything back to you
> 
> i got this idea while running on the treadmill and listening to celebrity by slayyyter, and somehow i thought kent fit this song perfectly (;  
> hope you enjoyed reading about my favourite boys <3  
> \- MARI


End file.
